


2K/MM

by FlyingPigPoet



Series: The Old Guard and Their (Good) Demons [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, photos for your reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigPoet/pseuds/FlyingPigPoet
Summary: An image is worth a thousand words. I had hoped to post two, but I can't figure out the tech. The next real story will start on Wednesday.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Andromache the Scythian
Series: The Old Guard and Their (Good) Demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872979
Kudos: 9





	2K/MM

So the image I'm getting for Charlize Theron is definitely the one from the film The Old Guard, not the comic.

The image for Suranne Jones is the one from her time in the play Orlando, when she played Orlando the man.


End file.
